We Can Get Through This
by potterhead0013
Summary: Takes place before the 7th book.  Hermione becomes pregnant but loses the baby when they are attacked.  Ron and Hermione help Harry during his quest and struggle to keep their relationship alive.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_Knock Knock_

Ron pops his head into the room where harry and Ginny were speaking in vert low voices.

"_Ahem_" came from Ron who was poking his head into the door not wanting to see anything going on between his best mate and his baby sister.

"What's up Ron?" asked Harry who was looking a little annoyed at his friend for picking this moment to interrupt he and Ginny's important conversation.

"What the bloody _hell_ is this?" bellowed Ron holding up a muggle pregnancy test. Harry looked at Ginny who just look at her and shook her head and then back at Ron.

"This isn't what it looks like," said Harry "so don't go yelling at us!"

"What did you do to my sister?!" Ron said looking like he was going to rip Harry to shreds in the next few seconds. "My god Harry! How could you be so careless! How could you let this happen?!"

"What are you doing with that?!" came from a person that no one in the room heard approach.

"Oh why hullo, I was just questioning our _dear_ (dead in his mind) friend Harry about what this is doing in our bathroom. I mean come on Ginny! Anyone could have found that in this place! You're just lucky it was me that found it. Could you imagine what mom would do if she found it?!."

"Ron–" came the person's voice from the background.

"She'd be mental!"

"Kinda like you are now" came from Ginny.

"Oh I'll have none of that from you! You are enough trouble as it is." said Ron.

"RON! IT ISN'T HER'S!" yelled the girl getting frustrated because no one would listen to her. "It's mine Ron."

At this being said Ron jerked his head around to stare at Hermione. She looked as if she were about to cry and that always made Ron's uncomfortable. There was an awkward silence in the room because of the situation they were just put in. Ron felt like a total prat while Ginny and Harry felt bad for their dear friend Hermione. She didn't need this right now. Not after what happened to her parents on that dreadful day three weeks ago.

_Hermione was visiting her parents in the muggle world when they were attacked by death eaters. Hermione was the only one that could do magic so it was pretty much 4 on one. She fought as hard as she could and killed all four death eaters. When the rest of the Order finally arrived and brought everyone to St. Mungo's, her and her parents were both badly injured. She recovered but her parents didn't. They were still at St. Mungo's showing no signs of improvement. After Ron found out about the attack he was the first one to appear at Hermione's parents house. The scene that greeted was one that haunted his dreams for several days after the event until Hermione came back to the burrow with them. _

"Hermione?!" She snapped back to reality after reliving those horrid minutes in her head. Ginny was calling her name. She could tell by the tone in her voice that she has been calling her for a while now.

Tear stricken, all Hermione can say is "hmm".

"Snap out of it Hermione." spat Ginny who looked very agitated.

"Hermione, when did this happen?" said Ron who was looking much more pail than usual.

Hermione wasn't sure when it had happened, but she knew she couldn't be too far along in her pregnancy. "Honestly, Ronald don't look at me like that!" now crying.

"What the hell do you want me to do Hermione? We are in the middle of a war! This is the worst possible time for this! If anything ever happened–" he stopped as he heard running from the room to the bathroom, where she was vomiting. He was utterly disgusted with himself for his outburst. He raked his hand through his hair to calm himself before walking towards the bathroom. But before he could reach it Ginny ran passed him and locked the door behind her so he couldn't get in. He pressed his ear to the door to listen to what Hermione and Ginny were talking about.

"– so stupid!" came Hermione. Ron was wondering if she was regretting what they did because he missed the beginning of the sentence. Just thinking that she regretted it made his chest hurt.

"No, no Hermione you weren't. He's just being a prat" said Ginny.

"God, Ginny what are we supposed to do? With Voldemort and Harry and the war." she stopped speaking to let out a sob. "It isn't fair of me to push this on him right now. It would be smart to just..." she trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Hermione! Don't even think about it! How could you even think–"

"NO! Not that! I would never! Gin you know me better than that. I just think that it would be best if I left."

"How could you even think that, Hermione? He loves you. You have to be a bloody idiot to not see it."

"I know, Gin I know."

They fell into silence thinking about what Hermione and Ron had

"Ugh I cant this right now. Im sorry Gin I have to go. I'll come back. Im sure when, but I'll come back. And don't even think about looking for me. You won't be able to find me.' and at that, Hermione apparated out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Hermione was visiting her parents at St. Mungo's. Thankfully they are going to make a full recovery and are now in the normal ward and waiting to be told they could leave. Hermione was glad to have a break from everyone else and to see that her parents were going to be okay. Hermione chatted with them for a while but didn't tell them about her pregnancy. She wasn't ready to break the news to them yet. Hermione's parents weren't daft, they knew that something was bother her so when they asked her about she just said that she was having a bad day and that her and Ron had gotten into a little argument, which wasn't exactly lying. She stayed and talked with them for about two hours when their healer came in and told her that her parents need their rest. So she left and went back to the burrow.

When she got there the place was deserted. She checked all the rooms but no one was there. She became very worried when no one came home by night fall. Then at around 8:30 Ginny finally side-along apparated with Harry into the burrow. Harry didn't stay though but made Ginny stay because her mother wanted her home.

"Hey, where is everyone?" asked Hermione.

Ginny looked up and saw her friend there and tears sprang to her eyes as she ran and gave Hermione a hug.

"What's this for Gin?"

"Oh Hermione, it was awful. While you were gone there was an attack!"

"HERE?!"

"No not here, just down the lane though. We all went but I had to come home because 'it isn't safe for a young witch to be here' as my mom said."

"Is anyone hurt?"

When Hermione asked this question Ginny didn't look at her.

"Ginny, who's hurt?"

"Hermione, we all went looking for you because we thought something may have happened to you. Ron was in a right state as you can imagine. I mean, not only now does he have to protect you but he has to protect the baby also" she stopped, tears falling down her cheeks now, "Oh Hermione im so sorry, he was hit with a jinx. I don't know what it was I've never seen it before. He was unconscious when I got to him. There was no one there to take him to St. Mungo's."

"I– Is he– no, he– he cant be" she looked up at Ginny.

"No Hermione he isn't dead, but he's hurt and he's still out there on the battle field. Why did Harry bring me here? Why didn't he just bring Ron to St. Mungo's?"

"Ginny where is the fight?" Hermione looking frantic now worried about Ron.

"Its in the forest at the edge of town, but Hermione you can't go. Its too dangerous."

"Im sorry Gin, I've got to. This is all my fault. If I hadn't left he wouldn't have gotten hurt. I've got to go to make things right." But before Hermione could leave Ginny grabbed her wrist.

"Hermione I can't let you. If anything happened to you out there Ron would never forgive himself."

"Whenever going into a battle I used to say about Ron" she said in a whisper but Ginny heard and gave her a hug. "Gin I have to go, Ron's already hurt I don't want anything else to happen to him, Im sorry." With that she left Ginny home all alone.

When Hermione arrived at the battle grounds it was in a state of disarray. Curses were flying everywhere and she couldn't find anyone that she knew. As she looked around she saw him. Laying there lifeless on the ground. As soon as her eyes scanned his body she was running full speed to him. When she got there she kneeled down by his side and started to stroke his face. He was looking at her through hazy eyes.

"Er-my-nee" is all he said.

She began to weep over his body. And then someone grabbed her shoulder. Ready to fight she lifter her wand and realized that it was Mrs. Weasley.

"Hermione! Oh your safe we were all so worried about you!"

"Im s–so sorry" Hermione said through tears.

"Its okay honey, we'll all talk about this later. Right now I need you to help us fight."

"Okay." Hermione got up to fight. She was dueling a death eater that was either really young or was just really stupid because they had no idea what to do. In the middle of their duel the young ,or stupid, death eater called for help. One of his fellow death eaters came to his aid. It was Antonin Dolohov, the man who has almost killed Hermione in her fifth year of Hogwarts. He said something to the other death eater which she did not hear. The other death eater started to retreat leaving Dolohov to duel with Hermione. She was scared now, after all this is the man who tried to kill her and the man who wanted her dead more than anyone. She was determined not to let her fears get the best of her.

"Hello Hermione, forgotten me?" said Dolohov.

Through clenched teeth Hermione said "Never." With that being said the duel began. He started the first curse, it was a bone crushing curse. Hermione had to jump out of the way of it. She could hear Dolohov laughing at her for jumping out of the way. She sent a stunning spell at him, but the wizard was too quick for her having been more experienced. They dueled for another 15 minutes, no one was winning, when finally Dolohov got so frustrated that he sent the killed curse right at her. She had no time to get out of the way. She hadn't realized what he was doing until it was too late.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" was all she heard before she saw the green light spiraling towards her. In that instant, everyone from the order looked up as they saw the green light hit her in the stomach and as she fell to the ground. Feeling pleased with what they had accomplished by at least killing one of the trio the death eaters dissaparated leaving only the order left. Everyone rushed to Hermione's side. Some crying, some not even looking at her from the shock of everything. Harry was the first person to her side.

"We have to get her to St. Mungo's NOW!" he shouted but everyone looked at him like it was useless. Remus put his hand on his shoulder to take him away, which only aggravated Harry more.

"She isn't dead! Help me Remus, help." Harry was crying now upset over the none-moving body of Hermione. There was a plea in his voice and in his eyes. Remus had to look away from Harry, he couldn't take the sadness coming from Harry.

"Okay. Let's get her and Ron to the hospital." With that they left. Every Weasley, every order member, everyone, went to the hospital with Hermione. Mrs. Weasley even went back to get Ginny, but she didn't tell Ginny what had happened.

"Ginny? Ginny? Where are you?" You could here the anguish in her voice as she called for Ginny. _How am I supposed to tell my daughter that her best friend was just killed?_ She thought to herself.

"Yeah mum..." said Ginny walking into the room but stopping in the middle of her sentence when she saw her mum's face.

"Ginny, dear, we have to get to St. Mungo's. It's urgent."

"Mum? What's going on? Who's hurt? Is it Harry?" She was beginning to sound frantic thinking about what could have happened to Harry, the love of her life.

"No dear, Harry is fine. It–its Hermione. She's been with the killing curse." As she said that she broke down and cried. Ginny also cried as well.

"Who?"

"Dolohov. Now come on we have to get to the hospital." They apparated to the hospital waiting room. She saw Harry first and ran to hug him while she cried on his shoulder.

"Harry, oh Harry im so sorry." she choked out.

"Ginny, shhh, shhh, love. Everything is fine."

"How could things be fine?! Our best friend just died!"

"Gin, 'Mione isn't dead." he said in a whisper not wanting anyone else to hear their conversation because they had no idea that Hermione was pregnant.

"But how, mum said she was hit with the..." she trailed off as it hit her. Hermione was pregnant. The only way to survive the killing curse is if your pregnant or something gets in the way. "Oh god, Harry. Ron is going to devastated. Does Hermione know yet?"

"No, she hasn't woken up yet. No one else knows either, they all think she is dead. Gin, we have to tell them. It isn't fair to make them think she's dead."

"Okay, lets go tell them." They walked into the waiting room holding hands. Harry cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"We have something to tell you." he paused trying to find the right words to say. "Hermione isn't dead." Nearly everyone in the room gasped, but everyone looked shocked.

"How can that be? She was hit with the killing curse. I saw it. We all saw it." said Kingsley. Everyone in the room started talking to each other in disbelief. They couldn't believe that someone else had survived the killing curse. Harry looked at Ginny who gave him a smile telling him to continue. Harry had to raise his voice so that everyone could hear him over the commotion.

"As I was saying before, Hermione isn't dead because she was pregnant." After saying this he looked at Mrs. Weasley who looked beside herself with both sadness and joy. It took a while for her to be able to speak.

"Is it Ron's?"

"Of course it is mum! Why wouldn't it be?! You know Hermione just as well we do, you know she would never do that to Ron. She loves him too much."

"Yeah, she does love my son, doesn't she."

Harry leaned in to whisper in her Ginny's ear that it was time for them to go tell Ron. She nodded in agreement. And while everyone was talking with themselves about the news they had just discovered they snuck out of the room to find Ron's room.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Hermione awoke to find her parents by her bed along with Ginny, Harry, and the other Weasley's except Ron. Her heart sank at the thought that Ron didn't want to be there with her.

"Where's Ron?" asked Hermione. There was a silence. To Hermione the silence seemed to last forever. It was broken by the youngest of the Weasley clan, Ginny.

"Mum, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I need to speak to Hermione"she paused while everyone just looked at her silently telling her to go ahead and talk to her "alone." When no one moved she looked at them all with pleading eyes and whispered "please." Everyone in the room started to clear out even Harry.

"No Harry, stay." said Hermione. He looked up at her, sorrow in his eyes.

"What? What is it? Did something happen to Ron?"

"No Hermione Ron's ...fine. Its you that isn't okay. Hermione, there is something we need to tell you but before we do I need to let you know that Ron wished he could be here but the healers wouldn't let him out of bed."

"Well if Ron is fine, then what is so urgent that everyone had to leave the room?"

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Hermione looked at Ginny with a quizical expression on her face, and then looked away. She tried so hard to remember what happened but she cant remember. She thought about it when she was all alone in her room, even when people were in there, she just blocked them out and tried as hard as she could to remember what had happened to her that made her end up here.

"No. I cant remember what happened at all. I try and try, but I cant remember anything. Last night when I was sleeping I kept on hearing this laugh. It wasn't a normal a laugh, it was one of pure evil. But that's all I can remember. Im not even sure that it's important." Ginny looked at Harry. Harry knew exactly what she was hearing. It was Dolohov's laugh. Ginny had no idea what she was hearing because she wasn't there, but Harry saw the whole thing. It was awful the way he laughed at her when she got hit by a curse. And that laugh that he made when he thought he'd killed her. Its something that no one ever forgets, even if it had nothing to do with you.

"Hermione, last night there was an attack" Hermione just watched as Harry told the story of the night that happened. He told her everything, what happened to Ron, Tonks, and Percy. "And then he looked like he got frustrated and fired the killing curse at you. It hit you in the stomach. Everyone thought you were dead 'Mione."

"But if he hit me with the killing curse then why am I alive?" as she spoke those words she realized what happened. She lost her baby. She began to shake with sobs. Ginny gave her a hig and Hermione cried onto her shoulder. "Does Ron know yet?"

"No, he just woke up a little while ago but we thought we should tell you first. If you want us to go tell him, we will."

"No, don't I will. Can you bring me to him?"

They brought Hermione to Ron's room and just went into the room without knocking thinking that he would be awake because it was so early. But when they walked in they saw an empty bed lying there with fresh sheets and no one else in the room. Hermione looked to Harry who obviously had no idea where Ron could have gone. It was only about twenty minutes ago that they were talking about how much they loved their girlfriends. The first one to talk was, as always, Ginny.

"Now where could that boy have gone?"

"Probably to get something to eat. He can never eat enough" they all laughed at harry's poor attempt to lighten the mood in the room. Although he appeared not to be worried about Ron not being in his room, the truth was that he was very worried for his friend. When he was in his room he hardly had enough energy to lift himself into a sitting position.

"I hope he's alright." Hermione whispered mostly to herself, but in the silence of the room everyone heard. And worst of all they heard the anguish in her voice.

"Hermione, he'll be alright. Like Harry said, he's probably just getting some food. There is nothing to worry about." said Ginny who kept looking at Harry trying to silently tell him that something must be wrong if Ron isn't in his room. All Harry had to do was look at her face that she thought something was wrong. She and Hermione were whispering something to each other now. He tried to hear what they were saying but it was really hard. Even in the quiet in the room he could only make out some of the words they were saying to each. "'Mione, no this isn't your fault...""...but I left. Gin don't you see, if I never would have gone off like I did, everyone would still be here!" The girl's conversation was growing louder by the seconds. Pretty soon both girls were screaming at each other.

"Hermione! Listen to me, dammit! Even if you wouldn't left we still would have gone to fight. None of this is your fault!" Ginny had a point, but she underestimated her friend. Hermione had already prepared a retort because she knew that Ginny would say something like this.

"Isn't it though? If I wasn't a mudblood, if I hadn't escaped fifth year at the ministry, if I wasn't friends with any of you, do you really think that Dolohov would still have gone after you? Because I don't. He wants me. No one else." Hermione collapsing from over exerting herself was caught by none other than Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Ron came bursting into the room when he heard Ginny and Hermione quarreling. He had just gotten finished speaking to her healer when he was heading back to his room. Her healer told him that she should take it easy for a while. And from the sounds of there argument she was not taking it easy. He was half way down the corridor she he first heard the shouting. He didn't know who was fighting at first until he came closer and then he knew exactly who it was.

He could tell that Hermione was either crying or was about to cry. He wondered what they were fighting about until he heard more of the conversation. He felt a guilty that they were fighting over him. _Why the bloody hell is Ginny fighting with Hermione? Doesn't she know what just happened to her?! Im going to have a little conversation with Ginny after I'm done talking to 'Mione._ He thought to himself as he was walking into his room. And at that exact moment Hermione's knees gave in and she began to fall. He tore into that room so fast that he knocked Harry into a chair. As soon as he caught her he could see that was drifting in and out of consciousness._ "Ron..."_ was all she said before her head fell back and she was unconscious.

Ron took this time to scold his sister. He yelled at her so much that Harry to step in and yell at him for making Ginny cry. After Harry had defended her, Ron just turned and sat down by Hermione not leaving her side until she woke a few hours later.

"Hey, love, how are you feeling?"

"A little shaky, but I'll be fine. Ron, we need to talk" she was dreading this moment from the time she had woken up earlier today. But she knew it was important and they needed to talk about it.

"Not, now 'Mione. We can talk about it later. You need to rest now." She could tell Ron didn't want to talk about it either. But she still pursued the subject. To her it was either now or never talk about it. It just upset her so much to think about what had happened.

"Ron no, we need to. Its important"

"Fine"

Before she began to speak, her eyes starting stinging from what she was about to say. "First I just wanted to say that I'm really, really, _really_ sorry for all of this and that if you want to blame anyone for it blame me–" she was cut off abruptly by Ron.

"Hermione. None of this is your fault. I need you to know that." From the look she gave him he knew she was about to say something but he stopped her putting his finger infront of her mouth and continued with what he was saying. "Now I don't want you to pull any of that crap that you pulled earlier with Ginny. I'm not like her. I don't want to hear you blaming yourself for anything. Understand?" she nodded in agreement. "Right. Now onto business. I know that you want to talk about the baby. But love, I don't want you to dwell on this. We will make it through this. And after this war is over I _promise_ you that we will have many, many kids. We'll don't even have to wait for the wedding to have kids. But I think it best if we wait till the war is over. Don't you?" You could see the happiness in both their eyes as it dawned on Hermione what was going on. _Is her proposing to me?!_ Hermione screamed to herself in her head. And before she could even realize what he was doing, he down on one on knee holding a little velvet box in his hand smiling as widely as he could.

"Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?"

"Yes" she choked out in between sobs. "Yes, I will marry you!" After that she miraculously recovered her strength and threw her arms around him and kissed him. It was one of the movie kissed where everything is just perfect and you swear you could hear angels singing in the background. The kissed was broken when they both needed air. Hermione out of breathe asked "When?"

"Whenever you like, love. The sooner the better though." he said the last sentence after kissing his future wife-to-be.

"How about now?"

"Hermione, how do you suppose we do that? There are wedding plans. You were there for Bill and Fleur's wedding. You know how much stuff there is to do."

"Not if we elope." she said through a wicked little grin.

"You know something, I like the way you think. Let's go!"

"Wait Ron, I didn't mean this exact moment. I have to get ready"

"Oh no you don't, we are going just like this. Now hurry before someone sees us!" There was something about this that made Hermione love Ronald Weasley even more.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Everyone at the burrow woke up to the sounds of Ron and Hermione arguing.

"Not even married a week and they are already arguing" murmured Ginny to herself.

"Leave them alone, they've got a lot going on right now." said Harry sleepily.

"I know. It just doesn't seem like they should be fighting now especially over something so stupid. I mean who really cares if he doesn't want her to help you two find the horcruxes. She's going to go. He above all people should know how stubborn she can be." More screaming in the background and a crash. "Harry?! Did you hear that? It sounded like something just knocked over. Maybe we should go see if they are okay"

"Ginny, can't we just stay up here for ten more minutes?"

"I would love to, and you know that, but if those two are throwing things already god knows how far this is going to go."

"Ughh, fine."

As soon as Ginny's hand was on the door knob Hermione came busting in sobbing. She looked like she had been crying for at least and hour. As Ginny looked at her crying friend she looked at her hands covering her face. Hermione's ring was gone.

"Hermione?! Your ring! Where is it?"

"Why don't you ask your stupid prat of a brother!" Hermione spat between sobs. Ginny turned to Harry and whispered something in his ear and then he left the room.

"Hermione, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Hermione still hadn't stopped crying and now she was gulping for air. Ginny walked over to her friend and placed a caring hand on her shoulder and then gave her a hug.

"Hermione, it's better to talk about it. Just remember I'll be here if you need to talk, okay?"

"How could I have been so stupid, Gin?" Hermione said in a barely audible voice.

"No, your not stupid. Now why don't you tell me what's going on so I can help."

"Well it's just that Ron...he's so weird lately, like after the baby and everything. I understand him being weird about the baby, but honestly he is taking this too far." She looked up into Ginny's eyes. What Ginny saw in Hermione's eyes was something that she never saw in her eyes. She saw fear. But what was Hermione afraid of?

"Hermione. I know there is more. Please tell me, I can help. I know you think I'm this stupid little girl who can't take care of herself–"

"Ginny, my parents... they were taken yesterday. God, they just got out of the hospital and now they've been taken again. What is wrong with the ministry? Its like they don't even try to watch them. I can't lose them. Not now. Not when I'm so worried I might lose Ron, or Harry, or you. I just don't think I can handle all this right now." Hermione's sudden out pour of emotions startled Ginny. After Hermione finished talking Ginny scooped her up in a hug and they both cried for what seemed like 20 minutes. They were interrupted by a light knock on the door.

"'Mione can I talk to you, please." It was Ron. He looked very upset and seeing that both Hermione and Ginny were crying didn't make him feel any better. Hermione didn't even look up from where she was sitting. She knew it was him before he even spoke. She felt like if she opened her mouth she was going to vomit so she just nodded her head.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'll be downstairs if you need me okay?" Said Ginny as she walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry" Ron spoke first. He sat on the bed next to Hermione and stroked her back to calm her down. She didn't even speak she just gave him a hug and cried into his shoulder. He patted her hair trying to calm her down.

"Listen, I'm going to do everything in my power to find your parents. I love you and I would do anything for you." Hermione who was already upset got even more emotional at the mention of her parents and after his loving words.

"Ron...I love you so much. I don't want to lose you. Listen Ron, I have to get out of here for a few days. I'll be back as soon, as I can."

"Hermione please don't shut me out."

"I won't. I just need to do this right now."

"Well don't you want this back?" He held up her wedding ring. She had almost forgot she had given back to him during there argument thinking that it would be easier to walk away this way.

"Ron, I'm sorry." And then she walked out of the room, then out the gate, then disapparated. To god knows where.

Ron ran down the stairs as fast as he could, but he didn't make it time. She was already running for the gate so she could apparate out of there. "God! This is just bloody great!"

"Ron, what's wrong?" inquired Ginny.

"She's gone."

"She's coming back right? She has to come back. She told me she would!"

"She talked to you? Did she say anything about where was going?"

"Well she didn't actually say that she was going anywhere but I just know that what she told me meant...NO! Oh god, Ron you have to find her! She isn't going to come back! She feels guilty about all of this."

"That's why she didn't take her ring back."

"She didn't take her ring back? Ron this is bad. What if she goes looking for the people who took her parents? We have to go find her and we have to find her fast."


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Hermione apparated to her parent's flat immediately after she left the burrow. She knew that would be the first place Ron and everyone would look, but she didn't care. She needed to find clues about who took her parents.

She didn't apparate directly into the house because of the protective charms she put up around the house. As she walked up the steps she noticed that the door was cracked and was slightly ajar. She pushed the door open while drawing her wand. The house was a complete mess. Pages from books were thrown everywhere, pictures were broken and glass was scattered all along the floor. She didn't think that any death eaters would still be there but she had her wand out just in case.

As she was walking through the hall she heard a rustling noise coming from her room. She walked towards her door and pushed it open and jumped in front ready to fire spells if anyone was there. "Oh! Crookshanks, you scare me! What were you doing in hear?"

"She was hiding from me." Hermione spun around so quickly she almost lost her balance. As she steadied herself she looked up at the hooded figure. They were both in dueling positions waiting for the other to make the first move. The death eater began to remove their mask and revealed a face that was very familiar to Hermione. She dreams about him sometimes.

"Dolohov! I was wondering when I was going to see you again."

"Well I thought that I would never see you again after that battle. It took me a while to figure out how you had not died. But I realized that you were pregnant. So now I am here to finish what I started."

"You are never going to finish what you started."

"Oh really, because I have your parents Hermione. You don't want anything bad happening to them, now do you?"

"I'm going to kill you!" Hermione hissed through clenched teeth.

"You haven't got it in you to kill. I know you all to well. And I know what you are capable of, and killing is not on that list." With that said, he started to approach her. Hermione just started at him thinking of what she should do. But nothing came to mind. _I'll have to kill him. It's the only way I'll survive._ She wasn't listening to anything he said because she was so deep in thought, but when she finally started listening to him she figured he was giving her choices. She didn't bother listening to anything he had to say. She already had her mind made up. She was going to kill him.

He was staring out the window not really paying attention to her. Obviously he had mis-judged her because she was about to fire the killing curse at him.

"That wouldn't be a very smart idea, Hermione." Her eyes widened. "Why do you look so stunned, you should know that I have been reading your mind."

"Expelliarmus!" Dolohov yelled at her. "Look at poor miss granger. Or maybe I should call you poor Mrs. Weasley. Well it doesn't matter because your never going to see that blood traitor again." Hermione looks around the room trying to decide what to do now. And then realizes that he can read her mind she tries to block him out. She is successful but she was not expecting what came next. Dolohov fired a curse at her.

"DEFODIO!" dolohov yelled at Hermione, and almost immediately she falls to the ground in extreme pain. There was blood gushing from her side.

"You are wandless, what do you expect to do to me?"

"There are some things you don't know about me, Dolohov." she said through the pain and lightheadedness. "CRUCIO!" she yelled at him pointing her hand at him. She then fell to the floor in intense pain.

"But how? You are a mudblood! How can you have wandless powers?"

"I already said there are things you don't know about me!" The pain was starting to become unbearable. She knew that she had to do something fast or she might die. So she stood up.

"Accio wand." Her wand came flying into her wand.

"What are you going to do now, mudblood? Kill me? Haha don't make me laugh!"

"Fine, if that's what you want." And he had a look of surprise on his face.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Hermione yelled at him. It hit him square in the chest. And he was dead. Hermione was starting to see white lights infront of her eyes. _I need to get help_ she thought. So she apparated to the burrow, where everyone was waiting for her to return in the living room. As soon as she got there she fell over clutching her stomach.

By the time everyone got to her side there was already a pool of blood around her.

"Oh god Hermione! What happened?" She couldn't talk well because of how weak she was. So she choked out a "Dolohov." And then she just went limp in Ron's arms.

Ginny and Harry were the only two not downstairs waiting for Hermione. They were upstairs snogging on Ginny's bed. When they heard all of the commotion they just thought that Hermione was home. Until Fred came running into her room telling them to come down the stares. They rushed down the stairs to see what was so urgent. And then they saw Hermione's lifeless body limp in Ron's arms.

"What the hell are you all just standing there for? Get her to St. Mungo's now!" yelled Ginny when she looked at her family just standing there looking down at her, pretty much watching her die.

"Ron, will you take her?" He nodded losing his ability to be able to speak. He apparated out of there to St. Mungo's.

"Mom, what happened to her?"

"I'm not sure. All she said was Dolohov." Ginny's eyes widened. Her parents didn't know that he was the one who had attacked Hermione at the ministry. Her parents thought that he just didn't like her because of her background.

"Where is he, we have to find him."

"Dear I don't think we should look for him right now. Let's go to the hospital and see what's going to happen.

When Ron got to the hospital she had woken up abruptly. She looked into his eyes and saw that he was crying. She used all her strength she had left to stroke his cheek. She got blood on her cheek from when she was clutching her stomach.

"Ron...love...you...always...tell everyone...love and sorry...bye Ron...please move on." she choked out. And then fainted again.

"HELP! I NEED HELP! Hermione, love, your going to make it. I won't let anything happen to you. DAMMIT WILL SOMEONE HELP?! I love you, I will never move on. _Never._ I'll love you always and forever." The mediwitches took Hermione away and had the house elves clean up the waiting room where he had apparated too.

He had been there about ten minutes just crying into his hands when he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. It was Ginny. She was still crying. He leaned up and hugged her and they both cried. Ginny was trying to sooth Ron's hurt, but it was no use.

"Gin, what if I lose her. I cant lose her. She's everything to me."

"You won't lose her. Hermione is a strong girl. She'll make it through, she'll fight to live."

"She thinks she's going to die." Ron said in his hands.

"Ron, what makes you think that?"

"Because when I brought her hear she woke up and said something along the lines of I love you, I'm sorry, please move on after me. And she sends everyone else her love."

Ginny couldn't say anything because she was crying so hard now. She walked over to Harry who was struggling to keep his emotions in. "She's going to make it Ginny, she's strong, she's made it though worse. She's going to be fine." Harry continued whispering something in her, which made her cry even harder. He too was crying now.

"Ron said that she thinks she's going to die."

"She's probably just in shock."

"What are we going to do?"

"We are going to wait here for a healer to come tell us what is going on. That's what we are going to do."

"No, Harry. What if she–dies?"

"She isn't going to die. You hear me? Hermione is not going to die."

"I hope you're right. Look here comes the healer. She's covered in blood!"

"Hello I am healer Collins. I need to speak to Mr. Weasley." All the Weasley men got up. The healer looked around, with an embarrassed look. "I meant Mr. Ronald Weasley."

"That's me." said Ron.

"May I speak with you in private?"

"Is it something bad?! If it is, tell me now! I don't want the news away from my family."

"No, it isn't something bad. I just need to ask you a few questions."

"Okay, but first, how is she? Will she be okay? Can I go see her?"

"She is fine. She is sleeping right now. But she asked to see Harry and Ginny first."

"Why would she do that?" This comment did not come from Ron, Harry, or Ginny. It came from Mrs. Weasley.

"I don't know, she said it was important that she speak to them first when she wakes from her sleep."

"Now Mr. Weasley, this way please." Ron walked away with the healer.

"Harry, what is that all about?"

"Ginny, come with me. Excuse me, but I think I need to go for a walk." Harry spoke the last sentence to the other people the family members waiting with them. Harry and Ginny walked off towards the roof of the hospital.

"Harry, why do you looked panicked? Is everything all right?"

"No, it is not alright. There is only one reason why Hermione would want us to go in before Ron. She did this so we can't leave here and go look for the people that did this, and she's keeping a secret from Ron and us. "I think she–" Just then the door burst open. It was Fred.

"Come quick! It's Hermione! She's having a seizure! Hurry! Ron's already fainted!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Harry and Ginny ran down the stairs as quick as they could. They ran straight through the lobby and right to Hermione's room only to find it empty. They turned around to see everyone standing there, even Hermione and Ron. Hermione looked a little pail, but did not look like she just had a seizure and Ron looked absolutely pissed.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled.

"Ginny, you didn't tell your family did you?"

"No, I only told Herm..." she trailed off. "HERMIONE, YOU TOLD THEM?!"

"Well yeah. They deserve to know Ginny. It's not every day that their daughter gets engaged to the 'boy who lived'. Mrs. Weasley rushed over and hugged both Ginny and Harry. Then everyone else followed saying things like "congrats" and what not. Ron stayed behind fearing that his anger would explode at any moment.

He was happy for them, really. He was just completely shocked that Harry had proposed to his baby sister, especially when the war was so close.

"Harry, can I talk to you?"

"Uhh yeah Ron. Excuse me." He walked over to where Ron was standing. "Is everything all right mate?"

"Harry,do you know what your doing?"

"Well obviously."

"Do you really think this is a good idea with the war and everything? What if you get hurt or something?"

"I think is the right thing to do Ron."

"Well then I think congratulations are in order." Said Ron with a smile on his face.

"Thanks mate."

"Oh and Harry, if you hurt my sister, I'll kill you." Said Ron as he walked over to where Hermione and Ginny were discussing wedding plans.

"Ron what's the matter?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. I'm just thinking." Hermione came and sat down next to him on his bed. She could sense something was wrong the moment he came into the room.

"You're a horrible liar, you know." She said with a smile on her face hoping to cheer him up but receiving a scowl instead of a smile. She frowned at this. _What is he thinking about that his panties in a bunch?_ She thought. "Ron, talk to me. I am your wife."

"It's this bloody war. I want it to be over. It isn't fair for Harry to have to go through this and now he's brought my sister into it."

"Your not happy for them? Ron, I thought you were okay with this. You were okay with it at the hospital."

"Yeah well that was before I started to think about things. It's bad enough that you have to come." Hermione started to frown when he said that. "No, love, don't look like that. I'm happy your coming, it's just I don't want you to get hurt. You're in a lot of danger as it is, especially with Dolohov out there looking for you." Hermione looked away from him then. She hadn't told anyone that she had killed him yet. She felt horrible for killing him, but she knew there was no other way out. She still felt guilty though.

"Ron. Um I'm sorry I never told you this before, but...Dolohov... he isn't going to be a problem anymore."

"What are you talking about Hermione, of course he is. He is out to get you."

"No Ron, he's dead. I killed him before I apparated back to the burrow. I didn't want to tell anyone because I feel so guilty. I know had no other choice, but it's still hard to deal with."

"Hermione. Its okay. You did what you had to do."

"Can we just talk about something else, please?"

"Okay. As I was saying before. You are in a lot of danger. More than me or Harry right now. Every death eater out there is looking for you. They can't kill Harry. Voldemort wants to do that. And everyone knows that you're the brains in our little group, and not to mention one of the best witches of our time."

"Ron, that is not true. I am not that talented."

"Right Hermione, that's bull and you know it. Anyways, they took your parents hoping to get you to break down and seeing as that didn't work as they planned they are going to try harder to get you out of the picture."

"I'll be fine. I can take care of myself. And you and Harry if I need to. Nothing is going to stop me from going with yall. I'll admit it might be dangerous but like you said before I'm a good witch."

"Now what happened to 'I'm not that talented'?" He raised his eye brow at her. And had a smile on his face. She punched him lightly on the arm.

"Oh Ron, will you ever learn?" As she said that she leaned in and kissed him lightly on the mouth. When she was about to pull away, he grabbed the back of her head pressing her to him and deepened the kiss. She opened up her mouth and let his tongue slide into her mouth. His hands started to roam all over her body, lingering slightly over her breasts. She moaned when he touched her there. She let her hands travel up and down his body as well. Then she slipped them under his shirt and move along his chest, then went lower to the waist line of his jeans. She unbuttoned them and slipped her hand into his boxers. He gasped as her hand circled around his member. She smiled into the kiss loving what she did to him.

"Mmm...'Mione... so good." She had started to move her hand up and down while he kissed her neck. He let his hands move down to in between her legs. He started to play with her. She was moaning louder and her breathing became more labored. They were both about to explode with pleasure. She stopped what she was doing and yanked his pants off. He did the same with her skirt and under garments. She got on top of him and lowered herself on to him very slowly teasing him the whole way down. When he was completely inside of her she began to move slowly. He couldn't take it anymore he move on top of her and starting thrusting faster and faster until they both came at the same time. He lowered himself on top of her and she kissed his shoulder and back.

As they were about to fall asleep in each other's arms they heard a knock on the window. It was a bird that they had never seen before. Hermione got up and put on Ron's boxers and went to the window to let the bird in. She took the letter from the bird and gave it one of pig's treats. She opened the letter and started to read it. When she was finished reading it she sat on the bed in shock.

"Who's it from love?"

"Its from Malfoy."

"Malfoy? What does he want?"

"He knows where my parents are and apparently he is a secret member of the order along with Snape. He wants me to meet him tomorrow for lunch."

"Well what time are we going?" She looked up at him and smiled. She was happy that he was willing to do anything to get her parents back, even trust a slime ball like Draco Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

"Granger"

"Malfoy"

"What is weasel doing here?"

"Shut up ferret."

"Hey! Don't call me ferret! I–"

"Boys stop it." Hermione said with a glare for each of them. They both stopped immediately. "Now Malfoy, lets get down to business. Where are my parents?"

"Well you certainly haven't changed. Now on the matter of your parents. What do I get in return for helping you?"

"Why do you need anything. If your working for the ministry you should just tell me."

"That wouldn't be very smart of me, mudblood. I want something in return."

"If its money you'll have to wait a while for us to get it because–"

"I have enough bloody money!" Malfoy cut in. "What I want is something I could never have when we were at hogwarts." As Malfoy said this he was looking up and down Hermione's body with lust in his eyes. "I want you, Granger." Ron stood up so fast that his chair fell back and hit the wall. It only took him seconds to be across the table and have his hands rapped around the other man's neck.

"Ron stop it! He is the only one who knows where my parents are!"

"NO! I will not let him touch one hair on your body!"

"Ron! Let him breathe! RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, YOU LET HIM GO NOW!" Ron let Malfoy's neck go but still held him by the clothes.

"What else do you want ferret, because you are certainly not getting my _wife_." Ron said through clenching teeth. Malfoy had a smirk on his face now.

"Wife did you say? This couldn't be any better. You will have to let your wife sleep with me so she can find out about her parents. I can assure you, she will enjoy almost as much as I will." Ron drew his arm back and punched malfoy right in the nose.

"Ronald! What did you do that for?!"

"Did you hear what he said? I won't let anyone talk about that way!" Hermione pushed Ron out of the way and told malfoy to drink a potion she pulled out of her purse.

"Hermione! Why are you helping him? Have you gone mental?" Hermione gave him a look that said _shut up, I know what I'm doing_. She looked at his eyes and then back at the potion. She then looked back at his eyes to see if he realizes what she gave Malfoy. His eyes widened when he realized what she had done. She had given him the Veritaserum potion.

"Do you feel any better?" Hermione asked Malfoy.

"No." he said truthfully. Hermione tried really hard to suppress her smile.

"Now Malfoy, are you really in the order?"

"No, that was just a lie to get in your pants." He looked shocked as he said that. He couldn't believe what he had just told her.

"That's what I expected. Do you know where my parents are?"

"Yes. But you will never see them again." After saying this the shocked look on his features went away and was replaced with a smug grin.

"Where are my parents?"

"Dead! Voldemort killed them himself. It was interesting to watch. The whole time they cried out your name. 'Mm Hermione, Hermione. Help us! Please stop.'" he laughed a maniacal laugh that made her shiver. "Its your fault they are dead."

"No, no, no!. It is not my fault! Its your fault!" Hermione lost control of what she was doing it wasn't until the green light flashed before her eyes that she realized she had killed Draco Malfoy.

As she dropped her wand and brought her hand up to her mouth she muttered "What have I done?" She felt her knees getting weaker so reached out for a chair to steady herself. She was overwhelmed with sadness. Her parents were gone. She just broke down as she kept repeating what she had just heard in her head.

Hermione didn't remember much of the next 24 hours. All she did was cry, sleep, and have nightmares about her parents getting murdered. She woke up a few times in the middle of the night to see Ron, lying with her in her bed, with his arms wrapped protectively around her. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore. The morning after her meeting with Malfoy she got up to go eat breakfast. She heard people in the kitchen talking but she couldn't hear what they were saying. As she pushed the door open to the kitchen everyone stopped talking when they saw Hermione standing there. They all just stared at her with a look of wonder. She could tell what they were thinking, _did she hear what we were just talking about?_ It was practically tattooed on everyone's forehead it was so obvious.

"Oh Hermione dear, come sit." Mrs. Weasley said while gesturing towards an empty chair.

"Oh, thank you." was Hermione's reply. "What was everyone talking about?" She asked although she already knew that the answer was going to be her.

"Oh, nothing. Just arguing about quiditch." said Bill.

"Quiditch you say?" Asked a skeptical Hermione with one eye brow raised.

"Er...yeah. Er.. What else would it be about?" Hermione was silent after he said that so everyone at the table was glad that weren't caught talking about Hermione. Hermione was quiet for almost 5 minutes before she looked up from her plate and gave a menacing look to every Weasley and Harry.

"Do you really expect me to believe a sorry excuse like that?" Everyone at the table avoided her gaze and seemed to all gulp at once. "You were talking about me. I think a bloody monkey could figure that out. So what were you saying? And don't bother telling me a lie, none of yall are good at it."

Mr. Weasley was the first one to say something to her. "Hermione, Ron thinks its best that you stay somewhere that you can be protected at all times. He doesn't want you getting hurt." With that Hermione turned her head to face Ron. He didn't look up at her because he was scared of what he might see in her eyes. Mr. Weasley took notice of the death stare that Hermione was giving Ron so he spoke again. "Er... that is, we all think it best if you were protected."

"BULLSHIT! Don't lie to protect Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley gasped from never hearing such language from Hermione. Everyone else just stared bug-eyed at Hermione. Never in a million years would they expect to hear Hermione say something like that in the presence of Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. "So tell me Ron, do you think I can't take care of myself?"

"Hermione..." whined Ron. Still not looking up to meet Hermione's gaze.

"Oh I get it. My husband has to be Mr. Noble and protect his wife. I can assure you all I can take care of myself. I've done it before. Remember when I went to visit my parents last Christmas, and I didn't come back to school until 5 days after we were expected back? And I told you all that it was because we had a family emergency? There was no family emergency, I was captured by Voldemort himself. No one came to my rescue and I got out by myself. Does anyone know how I escaped? Hmm... tell me Ron. Do you think your poor defenseless ''Mione' could take down 14 death eaters without a wand? Or that I could escape from that hell whole all by myself because no one realized that it wasn't even my parents hand writing or the fact that my parents sent an owl for me when I was gone, thinking that I left for the burrow?!

"Even when I got back to school no one seemed to guess that something was wrong, or that I held my side almost all day or that whenever I would sit down to fast I would wince and then rush to the bathroom. The worst part was at night I would have to cast a silencing charm so no one would hear me scream in pain at night as I relived my attack and the things they did to me and as the wounds would re-open. Apparently the death eaters made a new curse to open up the wounds when you dream about them." Everyone just sat there in silence. Hermione just looked at them angrily. They didn't even know the worst part about the whole thing and they are still shocked. Hermione went through every moment of when she was captured in her head while they sat there in silence.

"_Hermione someone is at the door, could you get it?" Hermione's mother asked._

"_Yeah mum." Hermione made her way to the door. She didn't have her wand with her for some reason, but she didn't think it mattered. _Its probably just the mail man _she thought._

"_Hello–" was all Hermione could get out before she was grabbed out of her house in broad day light._ Death eaters_ she thought. The figure who had grabbed her was holding her so she couldn't see there face. She fumbled around her jeans for her wand but then she realized it was in her room. She mentally kicked herself for not having it on her. As soon they were out of the wards she had put up to protect her family they apparated to a dark room with no windows._

_It was then that her capture decided to reveal himself to her. He turned her around so she could see inside his mask. All she saw were little red slits for eyes. She fumbled backwards trying to get away. Voldemort just laughed at her._

"_Hermione. I was wondering when I would have the pleasure of meeting you alone. Such a pretty girl, what a waste."_

"_W-what do you want from me?" Hermione asked her voice was trembling from fear._

"_I want Potter. You are just hear so my minions don't get bored. Oh come now, no one is going to rape you. You are a filthy mudblood. They would contaminate themselves. You are going to be out little lab rat." He walked closer to Hermione so that there faces would have been touching if he had a proper nose. "Tell me mudblood, where is Potter saying?" she spit in his face when he asked that question._

"_You are never going to hurt Harry! He is going to kill you! You will lose."_

"_Wrong answer... CRUCIO!" He made the spell last until she passed out from pain. _

_When Hermione woke up there were 3 death eaters around her. _

"_Finally she's awake. Lets practice." They sent spell after spell at her. None to kill her but to cause a lot of pain. The last spell that hit her was a similar to the DEFODIO spell only it didn't cause anything to happen until you sleep._

_After seven days of being put through the torture, she had had enough. She spent all her time that she wasn't passed out or asleep trying to think of a way to escape. She made a plan and when the day came she escaped. The death eaters hadn't known that she had been studying the spells they were doing, but Hermione remembered everything they did with the spells. Although she didn't have her wand they weren't hard to learn._

_She used their own spells against them to escape. She was hit with a few as well but she managed to escape. She went to St. Mungo's after she escaped. She spent two nights there and then returned to school with out all her wounds healed. _

Thinking about what had happened to her made her feel queasy. She ran for the bathroom while everyone was still staring at her not saying a word.

"I'll go check on her." said Ron, but before he could go Ginny stopped him.

"Sit down right now Ron! I told you it was a bad idea to even think that Hermione needed your help being protected! Do you not understand what she is capable of? We've all seen it. I for one think that she was more powerful than dumbledore."

"Ginny–"

"You know its true. Everyone, I am going to go talk to Hermione. You all keep my git of a brother down here and away from Hermione."


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

"Hermione? Can I come in?" Ginny asked from behind the bathroom door. She could hear Hermione sobbing. When Hermione didn't answer she opened the door a crack and when she saw Hermione leaning over the tub with her shoulders shaking she ran over. "Hermione, shhhh, calm down." Ginny whispered for Hermione to calm down for several minutes but nothing seemed to work. "Hermione, what are you crying so much for?"

"Gin, I—I didn't want to tell anyone anything from that. No one was supposed to know!"

"Hermione, its okay. They are going to think any different of you."

"No Ginny, you don't understand."

"Then explain it to me."

"What I said down there, it wasn't the whole story. No one knows what really happened that day. I even managed to fool Dumbledore and Snape. You cant imagine the things they did to me. I thought I was going to die, it was awful!" Hermione was crying again now.

"Hermione, I'm sorry that any of that happened to you but you have to tell someone."

"I can't. If Voldemort finds out what I did he'll come for me and then Harry will be in even more danger."

"I doubt anything you did could have been bad enough to make him want to kill you."

"Ginny, I don't want to sound conceited, but I have powers. There powers that no one has ever seen before. I've never used them in battle because I don't want to get his attention. Ginny, on my last night there, 14 death eaters were cursing me at the same time. I couldn't take it anymore. I used my powers. No one survived. You couldn't even identify who was there." Ginny just sat there staring at her friend, looking like a fish out of water. "See, you think I'm some kind of monster now." Hermione was about to get up and run to the room when Ginny grabbed her wrist and hugged her. She let Hermione cry on her shoulder so she wouldn't have to feel all the guilt she knew Hermione was feeling.

"I think you should go talk to Ron."

"I guess your right. Will you tell him to meet me in his room?" Ginny nodded her head and left the bathroom.

Hermione made her way to the bedroom. After about five minutes Ron came in the room. She didn't acknowledge him at first.

"Hermione?"

"hey." She said without even looking up at him.

"I wanted to say sorry for saying that you can't come with Harry and me. I just want you to be safe. Hermione if anything ever happened to you I don't think I could forgive myself."

"Ron, I want you to listen to me, okay?" he nodded his agreement. "I have…special powers that are stronger then anyone else's so you don't have to worry about me getting hurt. I can take care of myself and you and Harry for that matter."

"Then why did you get hurt those last two times?"

"Because I couldn't use my powers. I couldn't draw anymore attention to us."

"I see. Well I guess we should go tell everyone that we are going to leave tomorrow then." Hermione smiled at him, and then went over and pulled him into a deep kiss.

The kiss was full of love and emotions. Hermione's hands traveled up to the back of his head to pull him closer, while their tongues stroked each others. Soon they were both naked and laying on the bed.

"mmm, Hermione, I want you." Ron said against her neck.

"Then take me." That was all that Ron needed to hear. He was inside her in a matter of seconds. His pace was fast and needy. It didn't take long for them to both come. They lay there in each others arms for the rest of the day until supper.

Four days after Hermione and Ron's fight, the trio left on there hunt for the horcruxes. They have been gone for two weeks and haven't found anything.

"Harry, this isn't working. We need a plan." Hermione said from behind _Hogwarts: A History._ "You don't think I know that? You and Ron keep pestering me about it. If your so smart why don't you think of something!" Harry was seriously getting annoyed that everyone relied on him to make a plan.

"It isn't my responsibility to make a plan for something you should do!"

"Well that never stopped you before. Why don't you go back to Ron and start talking about me again. Why look so surprised? You make it really obvious."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe you aren't the center off the universe and maybe Ron and I like to have conversations without you? You know something Harry, I'm sick of your bullshit. Whenever something does wrong you blame me. How is it my fault that I'm more powerful than you?" when Harry didn't say anything Hermione just kept on ranting. "Aww the 'chosen one' is speechless. If only everyone knew how useless THE HARRY POTTER IS!" By this time Harry was itching to take out his wand and hex Hermione. So before she could begin a new sentence he cast a silenceo.

"Look who is speechless now." You could tell Harry was mad and wasn't about to take the charm off of her. He wanted Hermione to pay for what she just said. "Accio Hermione's wand. What are you going to do now Hermione? I have your want and Ron isn't here to protect you." Hermione opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. "What's that? Huh? I'm sorry I cant hear you?" Hermione was so furious she was mouhing curse words at Harry. "Tut tut Hermione, you shouldn't curse. What would everyone think if they saw Hermione Granger's little rant a few minutes ago or you cursing now?" Hermione was glaring daggers at Harry. "I wonder what would happen if I went to Voldemort right now and told him I have Hermione Granger with me, who would he chose? Me or you? I think we both know he would chose the better of the two. Me." Hermione was beginning to feel her blood boil with anger. If Harry didn't stop taunting her she would do something she would regret. "So you see Hermione, you are the only one who thinks you are stronger. After all I survived the killing curse when I was just a baby. I can't say the same for you. And if that isn't enough to prove to you that I'm stronger, then let me ask you this. How many people have you saved? I can answer that none. I on the other hand have saved a lot. You couldn't even save your parents." As soon as Harry said that, Hermione broke through the spells Harry put on her and she was walking over to wear Harry stood wide eyed. You could see the magic spiraling around Hermione. It looked like little lightning bolts around her.

Hermione raised her hand and sent Harry flying to the other side of the tent. Harry hit the ground so hard that he saw stars for a few seconds. He could hear Hermione coming closer so he reached for his wand.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Harry asked but Hermione didn't answer. Her eyes had glazed over so it looked like Hermione was in a trance. She kept walking closer until she stood right in front of Harry. The hair on the back of his neck pricked up because of her power. He didn't know what else to do so he cursed her. She went flying back. Unfortunately for Harry, Ron walked into the tent at the same time and he saw Harry cursing Hermione. Ron was at Harry in a matter of seconds. He picked Harry up by his shirt and lifter him off of the ground.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"Ron, Hermione was about to kill me! We– we had a row and then she turned all weird and her eyes glossed over and she like started throwing me across the tent."

"How is that possible? You have her wand right now."

"She's really powerful. I hadn't realized it until just then. I think she holds back in battle." Hermione was up and walking towards them. Her eyes were back to normal but she still glared at Harry. "Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything I said. I just wanted to hurt you like you hurt me."

"It doesn't make what you said okay Harry." Tears were forming in her eyes. "But I am sorry you had to see that. You're the first to see it happen and survive."

"Hermione, that was wicked. Why don't you do that during battle? We could win so easily."

"I can't."

"Why not Hermione, your just what the light needs."

"Because Harry I cant control it all the time. You saw what I almost did to you. I almost lost control. I won't risk everyone's lives."

"But– "

"No, Harry. This conversation is over. Now, I'm going to get some fresh air."

"Do you want some company?" asked Ron. He could tell she was trying not to cry. She nodded yes and he scooped her up into a big hug and she just cried on her shoulder. Harry put his hand on her shoulder to try to comfort her. She looked up at him and gave him a huge hug. They both said how sorry they were and just stood there for a while, until it got awkward.

"So, what's for dinner 'mione?" Ron asked.

"I think we are going to have to have sandwiches. We don't have a lot of supplies left. Sorry guys." Hermione walked off to go get the stuff from the kitchen area in the tent.

"Hey mate." Harry said to Ron.

"Hi." Ron was a little agitated with Harry right now. "What did you say to her?"

"I don't remember. But it was something about her parents. I feel terrible."

"If I ever catch you saying anything like that to her again, I'll kill you."

"Ron, Hermione is a big girl. She can take care of herself."

"She's my wife, its my job to protect her."

"This isn't the bloody 1800s Ron. She can do things herself. You don't own her." Just then Hermione walked in with a plate of 5 sandwiches. Two for each boys and one for her.

"So I've been thinking. I know where to go for one of the horcruxes." Both boys stopped eating and looked her. "We need to go to hogwarts."


	9. Chapter 9

A

A.N.

I am sorry to say that I will no longer continue writing this story. I really don't like it. Sorry for those who liked it. But I am writing a new one for twilight! So check it out when I post it.


End file.
